


Living inside a rock

by Thetalkingcherry



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, back when they lived pacefully in Doriath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:42:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23567779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thetalkingcherry/pseuds/Thetalkingcherry
Summary: Thranduil doesn't understand why they have to move, and to the inside of a rock nonetheless! Perhaps he can convince his father to stay with him in their old home?
Relationships: Oropher & Thranduil (Tolkien)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Living inside a rock

**Author's Note:**

> This is set when Menegroth was finished and the royal family moved to the inside of the caves in the forest of Doriath. Thranduil is 170 years (approximately) younger than his cousin Luthien. In this story he is the equivalent of a 4 year old toddler.

_One, two, three, four and… where was the other one?_ _Oh no, Lady Faryn was going to be so upset he lost one of her books!_ In hindsight, he would not have lost it if there weren’t so many people coming in and out of his chamber, taking away his things to put them inside that rock.

Thranduil got up from where he was looking under his bed, just in time to see his father enter the room, talking to one of the elves carrying away all of his things. He frowned; he didn’t want to go! He liked the place he lived in now, his room, and the fact that he could peer outside whenever he wanted and see the stream that ran next to the castle. 

Thranduil got on the bed and sat with his legs crossed, maybe if he refused to get up from it, they wouldn’t move it. He would stay where he was and there was nothing anyone could do about it. His stomach rumbled but he refused to move, he saw his father pick some things up, give orders and talk to one of the Lords of the court. He had never seen so many people inside his room! Usually the only ones there were his father, his cousin Luthien and occasionally Lady Dailamere and the servants that helped him clean up and dress up. 

Little by little, he saw the servants take away his clothes, his chairs, the rugs, even the painting of his mother.

He quickly got down from the bed, trying to stop them from taking it away, only to stumble and fall in the arms of his father.

“Be careful there, little frog” His father spoke and smiled down at him, picking him up and placing him back on the bed. “By the way, I found this on one of the chairs” He said while he showed him the missing book. Thranduil exhaled relieved. At least Lady Faryn wouldn’t be upset at him, now.

He saw his father give it to a servant and then he started brushing Thranduil’s hair back, braiding it while humming a song Thranduil couldn’t recognize.

“Dad?” He asked, his eyes fixed to the wall in front of him, where the painting of his mother had been.

His dad stopped humming. “Yes, my light?”

“Why do we have to move inside a rock?” He asked, maybe if he could convince his dad that it was a stupid idea to live inside a boring rock, he would change his mind and then uncle Thingol would change his mind and they will all stay where they were now and live happy forever.

“Well, because your uncle has decided it will be safer for us” His father answered him as he finished braiding his hair, placing a golden cuff at the end of the white braid.

“Safer from what?”

“Things that might want to hurt us” Thranduil was quiet for a moment, and suddenly several things popped into his mind. Were they in danger? No way! He had seen his father fight, he could kill whatever thing that tried to hurt them, there was no reason for them to go.

The elfing turned around to face his father who was also sitting on his bed and crossing his arms and legs he whined “I don’t like it”.

Oropher chuckled and reached as one of the servants gave him one of Thranduil’s tunics.

“I know you don’t, and I know that change can be very difficult, but I promise you that with time you will love it” He grabbed the tunic and put it on Thranduil as he had done many times since he could remember.

The elfing crossed his arms and legs again as soon as the tunic was in place. “I won’t” he said and turned, giving his father his back, facing the wall once again.

Oropher rose his silver eyebrows, he could definitively understand when Lady Faryn said he was just like him, yes, that stubbornness was clearly inheritance.

“We’ll see” He answered and placing the golden circlet on his son’s head he got up from the bed.

As soon as he felt his father leave his side Thranduil turned around and grabbed his father’s long tunic. “How will I get to see the trees inside a rock?” He pleaded.

Oropher replied in a calm voice, pinning down the circlet that had almost fallen down Thranduil’s head when the child had moved. “You have seen it already, Thranduil, the palace will still have view to the outside and there is life inside it, the river also crosses the inside of the mountain, and your chamber will be full of trees and you can have as many fountains and lamps inside to make you feel better”

“Well, why can’t we all stay outside in the forest, with the real trees?”

“Because it’s much safer inside”

By the time Thranduil was ready, the only thing in his chamber was his bed.

He looked down at his hands and peering up to meet his father’s gaze he asked: “Is Luthien also going inside the rock?” He wouldn’t want to go if his cousin was not going too, she knew the names of all the birds and taught him how to speak to them, and she always told him stories when they played.

His father nodded. “Yes, she is, we all are, and as part of the royal family we have to support the decisions made by Uncle Thingol and Lady Melian”

“I know” Thranduil replied annoyed, he was told that every time.

His father smiled and reached for his hand. “Come on, let’s go, we can go eat by the gardens while they take our things to our new home” Thranduil jumped down the bed as soon as he heard those words and taking his father’s hand he excitedly jumped up and down.

“Can we walk by the stream too? Please?” He didn’t want to leave before taking a few friends with him.

“Yes, we can” His father smiled.

“Yes!” Prince Thranduil exclaimed and excitedly followed his father towards their new home.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fiction inspired in the books of J R R Tolkien, therefore, the characters belong to Tolkien, while the story itself and the characters never mentioned in the books by the author(i.e. original characters) belongs to me.


End file.
